1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink discharge part that discharges ink onto a recording medium, a recording medium conveyance apparatus that conveys the recording medium toward the ink discharge part, and a recording apparatus equipped with a control part that controls each operation of the ink discharge part and the recording medium conveyance apparatus.
2. Background Technology
In this type of the technology, Patent Document 1 can be given so as to describe a recording apparatus. A structure disclosed in this document includes a roll motor being the power source to turn a roll body in which a band-like recording medium is wound, a conveyance drive roller located in a position downstream side than the roll body in a feeding direction of the recording medium, a PF motor driving the conveyance drive roller, and a motor control part controlling a drive status of the roll motor and the PF motor to convey the conveyed recording medium in a condition given with a predetermined tension.
Since the weight of the roll body is heavy, the load becomes large when the recording medium is fed from the roll body. When the recording medium is fed and is conveyed by the driving power of the PF motor only, this might have a breakage risk of the recording medium. Thus, the roll motor is equipped to turn the roll body and the recording medium is fed by driving both the PF motor and the roll motor. The breakage risk can be relieved by this structure.
When the usage of the recording medium proceeds and the roll body pays out the recording medium, the diameter and the weight of the roll body are gradually reduced. As a result, the load applied to the roll motor, which is used for a rotation of the roll body, is changed in response to the usage of the recording medium. For the load fluctuation, the roll motor is driven in a halted state of the PF motor. Then, the measurement is executed to measure a relationship between the load while feeding the recording medium from the roll motor (the load applied to the roll motor) and the driving speed of the roll motor. Based on the obtained measurement value, the driving control of the roll motor is performed so as to reduce the effect of the load fluctuation.
In addition, to intend the high accuracy of the feeding amount of the recording medium by the PF motor, the recording medium is conveyed by driving both the roll motor and the PF motor and the driving states of the roll motor and the PF motor are controlled to convey the recording medium in a condition given with a predetermined tension.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-242048 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.